Cold as Ice: A Jelsa Story
by danitbh
Summary: Elsa leaves for trip to Finland with Anna, when a storm hits and Elsa finds herself caught between a dream and reality, but she doesn't know what's real from what's not. In one, she was thrown overboard during the storm and rescued by a mysterious boy named Jack, who has powers that mirror her own. In the other, nothing has changed but strange things begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa tossed and turned in her sleep. Anna, Hans, the sword, the snow, the isolation, played over and over again in her mind. The pain and the anguish ripped at her heart. Over and over, she cried out in her sleep. _You monster, no one could ever really love you,_ a voice coming from the back of her mind whispered. Three knocks at her door woke her from her slumber and she jumped up. Her hands were clammy, she was in a cold sweat, and tears streamed down her face. "Elsa?" Anna's voice said from behind the door.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming," Elsa panted. "You can come in."

Anna wedged the door open as Elsa feverishly wiped at her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really fine, I just had a pretty bad night." Elsa didn't bother to mention the nightmare, which came every night just he same. The room was covered in a thin layer of ice, and she pulled it back as Anna watched her, still in awe of her abilities after all this time.

"You should get ready now, we have a big day ahead of us!" Anna took both of Elsa's hands, pulling her off the bed and spinning her around the room.

"You're right," Elsa said, remembering that she and Anna were taking a trip to Finland to work out a trade agreement. _We're going by boat,_ she thought as a fear rose up in her chest. She thought of her parents and looked down at her hands, only to see them shaking.

Anna, gently but firmly, grabbed Elsa by the shoulders. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Anna looked her dead in the eyes, concern etched all over her face.

"Yeah," Elsa smiled mischievously. "I'd be a lot better if you'd get out of my personal space."

Anna feigned a hurt face. "Fine, if you're going to be like that I will." She turned on her heel and walked out, gently closing the bedroom door behind her.

Elsa gently leaned back against the wall. _It will be okay,_ she thought, _we're gonna be okay. _She rummaged through her closet as her hand settled on a faded red gown with a high collar and a white shawl. She left her room as her sense of dread grew with every step. The hallways were mostly empty, save for a few maid.s. When she entered the parlor, Anna was closely studying a painting of the ocean on the wall. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready." Anna snickered.

Elsa latched arms with Anna as they walked out the front door. Anna shivered, but Elsa didn't particularly feel anything, this was her room temperature, after all. The wind blew so hard that it almost knocked them over.

"Is that you?" Anna yelled over the howling wind.

"No, no it's not. At least I don't think so." Elsa shouted back.

They continued on this way until they finally reached the docks. Men dressed in preparation for a sea voyage hustled to and fro the large ship. Two men rushed up to Anna and Elsa and took their bags on board while the girls quietly and solemnly boarded the boat, and in that moment Elsa knew that Anna's thoughts mirrored her own; she was afraid. About an hour after the ship had left port, a storm began and the waves rose up, towering over the ship. They slapped the deck with such force that the boat began to tilt and Elsa was slung against the side of the ship. Elsa tried to move away, but the force threw her over the side as she heard her sister's anguished cry. _What good are ice powers now,_ she thought as she slipped below the waves. She thrashed about wildly, refusing to surrender for her sister's sake. Suddenly very cold hands slipped beneath her arms. She gasped in surprise, which she realized was definitely the wrong move. When she broke the surface she began coughing and gasping, desperately trying to make up for the temporary lack of oxygen. She frantically searched, but the boat was nowhere in sight.

"You can relax now," A warm soothing voice whispered in her ear as they lifted up out of the water. "I've got you."

Elsa's legs were suddenly swept up from under her and she was being carried bridal style through the air. She looked up into the face of a boy about her age. He had startling white hair and bright blue eyes with an almost lucid complexion. He had a strange ethereal beauty and seemed otherworldly. _Obviously, _she thought to herself, _we're flying right now. _"Who are you?" she tried to sound assertive, but she stuttered over her words.

"My name?" The boy looked at her in surprise. "Jack, but that's not important right now. Are you okay?"

"How did you find me?" Elsa demanded, ignoring his question.

"I was passing by and I saw you go over. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked with worry etched across his face.

"We're flying right now."

In spite of himself, Jack snorted. "Is that really what you're concerned with? You almost died and you want to play twenty questions with me right now? Humans, always asking the wrong questions."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. "What are the right questions then?"

Jack narrowed his eyes back at her. "And not even so much as a 'thank you' for saving your life," he tsked. "Why don't you start by asking where your ship went?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say a smart retort, but when she looked around and saw nothing but ocean, she looked at Jack with a panicked face. Suddenly she felt herself being shaken, and she opened her eyes to find that she was back on the ship with Anna standing over her.

"You really hit your head, didn't you?" Anna winced as she looked sat what Elsa presumed to be a large bruise on her forehead.

"What? What happened?" Elsa looked herself over and saw that she was perfectly dry. "Where's Jack?" She frowned.

"Elsa," Anna stared at her open-mouthed, "there is no Jack. You fell and hit your head when we went over a rough wave."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? But I…" Elsa trailed off, in fear of sounding crazy.

"I know, I know," Anna hushed her. "We've decided to head on to Finland but you are to see a doctor first thing. If that's alright with you, of course."

"Yes, yes that would be best. I really think I just need rest at the moment." Elsa's head was throbbing, and hitting her head on the deck would explain that. She quickly rushed to her quarters below deck as a slight flurry began in the room. Who was Jack? Why did he seem so real? There were far too many things rushing through her mind, but as she laid her head down on the pillow, the thoughts slowed to a complete stop, and in that moment she could almost swear that she saw thick black sand rising up in the corners of her room. When she reopened her eyes, she was staring up at an orange sky and soft snow fell all around her. She sat up and looked around. She was in Arendelle. She spotted Jack off a little ways, hovering over something. She slowly got to her feet and moved to stand directly behind him. "What are you staring so hard at?"

Jack quickly spun at the sound of her voice. "Well sleeping beauty, do you see that shiny ice castle set into the side of the mountain?"

"Mhmmm." Elsa replied, a small smirk playing at her lips as she folded her arms across her chest. "It's funny that you mention that."

Jack frowned. "What's so funny about it?"

Elsa motioned him closer, and he lowered to the ground, standing so close to her that she could feel his cool breath on her cheeks. She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I built it."

Jack leaned back and stared at her in surprise before throwing his head back and laughing. "Yeah, right. Good one." He began to walk off toward the castle.

Elsa's smile grew as she created a snowball in the palm of her hand and hit him right in the back of his head. He froze but didn't turn. She walked up to him and gently grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him to face her. She got up on her tiptoes as if to kiss him and created a small snowflake in her palm. Jack reached out his hand and added his own touch to the snowflake. "What is your last name?" Elsa asked breathlessly.

Jack let out a small gasp as he whispered, "Frost." Jack dared to look down into Elsa's eyes, and they were filled with an awestruck look that mirrored his own. He wasn't alone, for once he didn't have to be alone.

Suddenly Elsa turned on her heel and headed toward the castle.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he trailed after her.

"You want to see the inside, don't you?" Elsa called back.

Jack ran after her and picked her up bridal style, sending them both soaring through the air.

While Jack concentrated on flying, Elsa carefully studied his face. Although he looked to be her age, there was this child-like innocence about him. He seemed very young, but she could tell by his eyes that he had seen a lot. "How old are you?" Elsa asked thoughtfully.

He looked up at the sky, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I honestly don't know exactly. I'm frozen at eighteen, but I'm immortal and once you've been around for so long, you lose count."

"You're immortal?" Elsa stared at him in wonder. "That must be amazing."

"It's very lonely." Jack looked very sad for a moment but quickly pulled it back together.

"Why is it lonely?" Elsa asked, feeling genuinely sorry for him.

"Eventually, everyone you've ever known dies. And you go on forever with no end in sight..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, hi everyone! I figured it was time to address all you lovely people! I love all the great feedback and, yeah, I know, these are just fun getting-to-know-our-characters chapters. But I'm hoping to really get the ball rolling next chapter. For now, it's time for more fun 'n' fluff. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Jack touched down just in front on the spiraling ice staircase, saying he wanted to take in every inch of the place, while Elsa's pride grew bigger and bigger.

"You really think it's that great?" Elsa bounded up the stairs after him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't get a big head, you might not fit through the door." Jack joked as he tugged on her braid. _She really is beautiful, _Jack thought, _and those lips, what would it be like to..._ he quickly snapped himself out of it as they reached the grand front doors. He couldn't think things like that, not when it couldn't amount to anything more than a loose companionship. "You do the honor, your majesty." He did a little mock bow.

Elsa chewed on her lip for a moment before reaching out both hands and giving the doors a big shove. "Tadaaaaaa!" Elsa exclaimed, gesturing broadly with her arms.

Jack's jaw dropped in amazement. It was incredible. He'd never tried to do anything like this, and he wondered what had led Elsa to make it. "Why?"

"Hmmmm?" Elsa said, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"Why did you build this place? I know you have a palace in the city, so why this?"

Elsa snapped out of her memories. "Oh, um, to be alone. To protect everyone when I was… Out of control." She protectively wrapped her arms around herself.

Jack was standing directly in front of her now, and he gently reached out and grabbed both of her hands. "Out of control?"

Elsa looked up suddenly, searching Jack's face. "Are you… Are you real?" she asked, with tears filling her eyes.

Suddenly Elsa's hands went straight through Jack's, and his form flickered for a moment. Jack was beyond hurt and his face showed it as he took several steps away from her. "How… How could you even ask me something like that? I'm right here, how much more real does it get?"

"Am I just going crazy?" Elsa wasn't looking at Jack anymore.

"Please don't say things like that." Jack pleaded, rushing forward, his faces just mere inches from hers. "I'm very real, and I know just how to prove it." He put one hand on each side of Elsa's face and kissed her. _Really_ kissed her. Elsa's hands entangled themselves in his hair and she pressed him up against the wall. His hands moved down to her hips and when he squeezed them, she let out a sound that was a mix between shock and delight. The kiss deepened and Elsa felt as though she was seeing into Jack's very core. Suddenly, Jack pulled away, still keeping his hands firmly on her hips. "Is that real enough for you?" Jack asked playfully.

Elsa flushed a deep red and smiled warmly at him.

"I know exactly what you need!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"What's that?"

"Fun." Jack smirked as he grabbed her hand and ran out of the front doors. He took off down the stairs, Elsa laughing and stumbling behind him. They went a little ways away from the castle and Jack immediately went to work. He stomped his foot on the ground and all the snow around them became ice. Following Jack's lead, Elsa tossed her hands in the air and a light flurry began. A snowflake fell and landed right on Jack's nose. Jack pointed the staff that Elsa hadn't realized he'd been holding at her feet and skates were under her feet. "Show me what you got, snow queen!" Jack shouted, motioning her forward.

Elsa smiled mischievously at him before skating a figure eight around where he was standing. "You underestimate me, ice boy!"

Jack skated by her, grabbing her hand as he passed and pulled her all around the rink.

* * *

Elsa and Jack sat on the balcony, neither saying much. It was a comfortable silence. "I had a really fun time today, Jack."

"Well, fun is my center." Jack chuckled, lightly elbowing her.

"Your center?" Elsa asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Yeah, every guardian has one."

"What's a guardian?"

Jack gave her the quick run down on guardians, and the whole time she listened contently, nodding and speaking when called for. "You never explained to me what you meant by 'out of control' earlier." Jack said, eager to draw the attention away from himself.

"There was a time when I didn't fully understand my powers and I couldn't control them. I was constantly hurting those I love and so I locked myself up in here."

"Is there anyone in particular you're thinking of when you say that?"

"Well, my subjects, of course. But mostly my sister, Anna. She's the only family I have left." Elsa stared at the ground, drawing circles in the frost.

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Losing her, and losing myself."

Suddenly, Jack and the ice palace melted away leaving behind darkness. Only darkness. Elsa quickly stood, feeling confused and terrified. The darkness stretched on forever with no foreseeable beginning or end._ Yes, _a dark voice whispered as maniacal laughter filled her ears, eating away at her conscious mind.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUHHHH! Cliffhanger, because I'm evil like that. But I'm you've guessed what's going on by now. Be ready for much excitement and such wow when I update again, which will be very soon since I have no self control. See you all again soon, and please send some feedback my way. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No self control. At all.**

* * *

Spinning and spinning, spiraling down through the darkness. The laughter, the unceasing laughter. Elsa put her hands over her ears and cried out in pain, but it never stopped. Visions of Jack, who she now realized wasn't real and had never been real, and Anna flew through her mind at the speed of light and unadulterated fear coursed through her veins like fire. The world finally came to a complete halt. The spinning and the laughing stopped, but she didn't dare to remove her hands or open her eyes. That is, not until she heard her sisters voice. "Elsa…" Anna's voice was weak. She dared to open her eyes, and what she saw terrified her. Arendelle was covered in ice. Not just snow, but an actual layer of ice, blanketing not only the buildings, but also the townspeople running in fear. But what really terrified her was what she saw when she looked down. Her foot was firmly pressed into Anna's chest and her hand was raised with power coursing through it as if to finish Anna off. Silent tears ran down Anna's face as she pleaded with her sister for her life. Elsa was no longer in control of herself, however. Her lips moved without her consent. "This time I will finish what I started. No amount of memory erasing or acts of love can save you. No, not this time."

"Elsa…Please…I love you."

Elsa's arm reared back in response, the power growing stronger and more focused. She sent a blast directly into Anna's chest, and Anna immediately went still. No time passed this time between the initial blast and death. Her hair immediately went full white and a thin layer of frost covered her body before covering her completely in ice. Finally, Elsa could move. Her body was her own again. Her sobs became uncontrollable as she looked down at Anna. "Stop your whining, girl, and listen here." A dark voice with a mild accent commanded as the vision melted away into darkness. Elsa turned and saw a tall man wearing dark suit staring down at her.

"Remember what you just saw as you consider what I'm going to say next." The man waited for Elsa to show her compliance, and when she nodded he continued. "My name is Pitch Black, and what you just saw was not real. However, I can very easily make it real. The boy, Jack Frost, which you saw in the other vision, is also real." Elsa gasped in surprise. "I'm going to offer you a deal, and you must tell no one of this deal. What I want from you is to go find Jack Frost and gain his trust, and get close enough to the guardians to be able to tell me what it is that they're doing to try and stop me. If you do your task well, you and your sister will walk free and be safe. If you fail or tell anyone of this deal, your sister and all of Arendelle will die by your own hand and I will sent the incident on replay in your mind until the day your body and mind have so completely withered away that you finally die. Understand?"

"I do understand. And I accept your deal, but only for Anna's sake. How do I find Jack?"

"Your ship has just docked in Finland. When you get off, I want you to create the largest snowstorm you can muster. Jack, not being able to resist himself, will come and you will pretend to be out of control and unstable again and beg for his help. I'm now going to return you to the waking world. Do NOT fail me."

Elsa nodded as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Quick recap: The vision of Jack was only Pitch's tool to get a clearer idea of Elsa's fear and she might has well have just made a deal with the devil. I promise to put off updating again for a longer time, but I had to continue. Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa felt the ship rock under her as the boat docked. She felt very apprehensive of the task she had to complete, but she convinced herself that the boy called Frost would be nothing like he had been in the vision to ease her guilt. She went up to the deck and saw the sailors bustling around just as they had before, a few of them bumping into her as they hurried past. It was time. They were in Finland now and from the sound of it she couldn't afford to waste time. She eased off the ramp connecting the ship to the dock and headed for the tree line. It was already winter, so this would take a little more effort than she had originally anticipated. She felt the power rush through her veins and willed it into the very tips of her fingers. With a cry, she let loose everything she'd ever bottled up, the pain, the regret, the guilt, the utter sadness and shot it into the sky. Wind whipped around her face until her braid came out and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She dropped to her knees and sobbed, but the storm continued to build to a crescendo. The amount of power she was exerting made her body physically ache. When the storm plateaued at it's very height, Elsa lay on the ground, crying and screaming from the overwhelming surge of raw power and emotion. What was done was done. This was ten times stronger than the winter she created in Arendelle, and that had to mean her power was growing. Suddenly, she heard light footprints in the snow behind her. Her senses were on high alert and she could tell it was a young boy just by his breathing. "What are doing out here in this?" The boy whispered, clearly surprised.

Without turning to look at him, Elsa choked out "I did this".

She heard the boy move a few steps closer. "You did what?"

He was right behind her now, and she felt his hand on her shoulder. "_I made the storm." _She finally turned to look at the boy. It was Jack, exactly as he had been in the vision. The dark blue sweater with tinges of frost around the neck and waist, the light brown pants that ended just above the ankles and the tall arched staff, and his face, his hauntingly beautiful face.

"How?"

Instead of replying, Elsa raised her hand and created a snowflake in her palm, and just as before, Jack put his hand under hers and added to the lovely snowflake.

"I can help you end this, but you have to let me."

"Fine, fine do what you must but _help me_."

Jack, on an impulse, pulled Elsa in close to him and held her as she cried. Even though he'd never seen this girl before in his life, he felt the need to protect her and comfort her. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa sat in the doctor's office as Anna sat on one side of her and Jack stood silently in the corner of the room being very quiet. No one besides Elsa could see him, so it wouldn't matter whether he was quiet or not. The doctor had stepped out for a moment to deal with a woman who broke her ankle when she fell in the snow. Elsa felt pretty bad, but it was nothing compared to the damage she'd do in the long run. Even though she knew very little about Pitch, she recognized that he was very powerful. Anna cut through her thoughts, "So I still don't quite understand why you thought it'd be okay to just run off like that. Care to fill me in?"

Jack chuckled from his spot in the corner and Elsa shot him a look before turning to look at Anna. "I just needed a second to be alone, that's all."

"Okay," Anna drug out the word. "So you used the alone time to great a giant snowstorm?"

Elsa looked up at Jack when she spoke. "No."

"So you expect me to believe that it just came out of nowhere?"

Anna stood up and threw her hands up exasperatedly. "You don't have to lie to me! After all we've been through together, you're going to do this all over again!"

Elsa shot up from her seat. "Do what all over again? Go on, say it Anna!"

"You're doing your best to keep me at arms length! You might not realize you're doing it but I do! And it still hurts just like it always did!" Anna had tears in her eyes.

This only made Elsa angrier. "Excuse me for trying to keep you safe! Do you not realize how messed up all of this has made me? I truly think I'm going mad and you're worried about me pushing you away! No. No, Anna I don't think you understand what watching you die has done to me and you want me to go through that again?" Anna tried to speak, but Elsa cut her off. "Anna, don't you dare try to tell me that I'm better now because I'm not." Elsa barked out a harsh laugh. "I'm seeing things, I'm having nightmares every night and I feel like I'm losing a grip on my sanity and you patronize me for trying to keep you safe? I can't… I can't. I have to go. I will return later." Elsa wrapped her shawl around herself and stormed out of the cramped building, leaving a crying Anna behind her. Did she feel bad for the things she said? Sure. Did they need to be said? _Of course._ Anna didn't and had never really understand the extent of the danger that her sister put her in. She moved quicker and quicker, heading into the woods. She realized Jack was following her. "No, Jack. I don't need you to tell me that all of those things I just said to Anna weren't okay, because I know that. Just leave me alone, please?" Elsa sighed. "Just please."

Her back was to Jack and when he spoke she turned to face him. "Why am I always chasing after you?" Jack laughed a little and shook his head. "What you said… I don't resent you for that, and I know Anna doesn't either. You want to keep her safe, and it's hard to do that when you're the one hurting her. She needed to hear that. Anna needed to hear your side of things. It's okay. She'll forgive you, I know it." Elsa, still teary eyed, nodded at him. "Why don't you let me walk with you?"

"If you want, you may." She wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile. "I'll go back and apologize to Anna, but not now. Not now."

Jack, very daringly, grabbed her hand as they walked into the woods.

* * *

Elsa and Jack laid in the snow, so close together that they're shoulders touched as Jack pointed out the constellations. "And that over there is Orion." He pointed as Elsa smiled, her eyes gleaming with childlike wonder. She though back to the vision. It was hard to think of him as the stranger that he actually was. Especially that kiss. She subconsciously touched her lips, just thinking about it. _Oh boy_ was that a kiss.

"Do you ever feel like you know someone so well, even though you just met?"

Jack's expression was thoughtful. "No, not that I can recall."

"Oh." Elsa averted her eyes from him. That was a ridiculous question to even ask. Of course it was one sided. How would he have seen a vision specifically crafted for her. She felt Jack staring intently at her.

"Why? Have you ever felt that way?"

"No, no of course not. That would be crazy." _But it's not like my whole life isn't pretty crazy at the moment, _Elsa thought. She waited patiently for his response, his eyes were closed. She slowly scooted away from him, careful not to wake him. He was lightly snoring and he looked completely at peace. She would not develop feeling for this boy. This precious boy who was so much like her, he was who she wished she could push away. But, no way, not with the task she had to do. _Close, but not too close_, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Voila! Ask and you shall ****receive! I don't think you guys realize how much positive comments motivate me, whether it be 2 good comments or 20. So thanks. Also, this chapter has been updated. Even if you've already read it, you should read the beginning. Had to make a few changes. Thanks again. :)**

* * *

When Jack woke up, Elsa was nowhere in sight. _Great,_ he thought, _more chasing._ That girl was nothing but trouble. Beautiful, unfiltered trouble. But today, Jack had a plan. The time for running was done. Jack had an inkling suspicion that running had gotten her in this position. She was a force of nature and Jack realized he couldn't manipulate or control her, but he had to do something. But whatever her did, he couldn't get close to her. After this storm was resolved, he'd be gone again and it'd be better if he didn't leave her with a reason to miss him. A clean break is always easier to heal. He wondered to himself if she was off making amends with Anna. He hoped so. He hated to see the two sisters fight this way when he could very clearly see how much they loved each other. If Jack had his way, it would all be resolved by the end of the night.

* * *

Elsa held Anna while she sobbed intently. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Anna repeated over and over again. And every time she did, Elsa would whisper that it was okay, and that she was sorry too. Elsa put more value on Anna's happiness than she'd every put on her own, which was apparent through her every decision. Anna was always more emotional and fragile than Elsa, but that was mostly because she'd never had a reason to be strong, unless you count the death of their parents. Elsa had never had to witness Anna's grieving on account of the door that had always been between them, but Anna came every day for the next month, always pleading with Elsa to come out of her room. In the midst of this scene, Jack slipped into the window. "Anna?" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah?" Anna pulled back and looked Elsa in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something." Jack's head shot up as she said this and he raised a brow at her.

"Anything." Anna said.

"Do you remember when we were very little girls and mom would always talk about a man named Jack Frost?" Elsa asked. Jack looked concerned and was making a sawing motion at his neck, trying to signal to her cut it out.

"Of course." Anna smiled brightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Elsa you probably don't wanna do this..." Jack warned.

"What if I told you he was real?" Jack slapped his hand against his forehead when Elsa said this.

"Why would you tell me that?" She looked confused but very curious.

"He's sort of..." Jack winced."Right behind you."

Anna gasped and turned slowly to look at the general area where he was standing. She was still smiling excitedly. "I don't see him!"

At this, Jack moved forward until he was inches from her face. He stuck out his tongue and poked out his cheeks.

"Anna, you have to believe in him. Believe whole-heartedly in him."

"Okay, okay. I'll try." Anna slowly closed her eyes and silently counted to three. When she reopened her eyes, she yelped in surprise and fell back out of her chair. Jack moved to sit on his knees in the chair, looking down at her as she squealed in delight. She quickly jumped up and threw her arms around him. "You're real! You're real! You're real and you're very cute-"

"Wait what was that last thing?" Jack interrupted.

"It doesn't matter because you're real!"

Jack looked over Anna's shoulder at Elsa and she just shrugged. "Anna, Jack and I have to go."

Anna looked surprised and disappointed. "So soon? Can I at least come with you guys? I can already tell that you guys are gonna go do something really cool. Hehe, no pun intended."

Both Jack and Elsa narrowed their eyes at this. "I'm very sorry, but this is going to be dangerous Anna."

"I don't know Elsa, maybe we she should let her watch." Elsa went to protest, but Jack stopped her. "Elsa, she will keep her distance and stay out of the way. Isn't that right, Anna?" Anna nodded eagerly. "See? And besides, she'll motivate you to be more careful."

At this point, Elsa realized she didn't have a leg to stand on, so she just sighed. "Fine." she muttered.

"So what are we gonna do?" Anna said as she stood up, practically bouncing up and down.

"Elsa and I are gonna stop the storm." Jack said as he shot her a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! In case you haven't checked back again, I updated the 7th chapter. Very minor changes. But anyway, hope you enjoy this new addition is up to parr. If you want music to go with this, try Explosions by Ellie Goulding. Once again, thanks for reading and pretty please comment. :)**

* * *

Elsa woke up, breathing hard. She hadn't had a bad dream; she'd had an exceptional dream. It had been beautiful. In the dream, she had woken up in a meadow. It hadn't been winter, but there was enough of a window chill to where Elsa was comfortable. Flowers bloomed all around her and you could see every star in the sky. Jack had been there too. He was a little ways away from her, and his translucent skin was beautiful when it was washed in the moonlight. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his physique was impressive. As she moved closer, his chest began to rise and fall quickly, his breath speeding up. She moved her head up to look directly up into his ice blue eyes that were so filled with love. Love for her. She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek, and he leaned into her palm and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. A light breeze rushed by, whipping her nightdress around her knees and her hair around her face. Jack reached up and tucked a loose strand behind her ears, as he moved his face closer to hers, his lips so close but he never let them meet, enjoying the anticipation. When he finally pressed his lips to hers, a fire erupted in her stomach. At first, the kiss was slow and gentle until it morphed into a desperate hunger. His hands ran gently down her back and she drug her fingers down his hard, ice-cold chest as he gasped, never breaking contact. And then she woke up. She slapped her hand against her forehead. _You idiot_, she thought, _you're supposed to be spying on him, not dreaming about sucking face with him._ She sighed. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, standing up and moving towards the glass doors that led out onto the balcony. They had been staying in the king's castle and it was lovely. She pushed them open and the cold breeze blew her hair back. She went and sat on the railing, feet dangling over the side. Her attempts to stop the storm with Jack had failed miserably. If anything, her frustration had only made it worse. But now that she was alone, she was going to try. _Really _try. After that dream, love would not be hard to muster. She turned and jumped down from the railing, raised her hands to sky and thought of everyone she loved, Anna, her parents, Jack, her kingdom and slowly, the snow began to melt. The wind stopped. She felt a weight lift up off her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw that the snow was gone. "I knew you could do it!" A voice exclaimed from above her. She jumped and spun quickly to see jack sitting on the roof just above her.

"How long have you been there? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I've been outside all night, but I didn't come right here until you came out here too." He nimbly jumped down from his spot on the roof and stood very close to her. "Why couldn't you do that with Anna and me watching you?" He stalked forward until her back hit the rail. He grabbed a stand of her hair, staring at her lips. "Do I make you nervous?"

Elsa stood there against the railing while his chest rose and fell against hers. _No,_ she thought as she gave him a gentle shove away. "What? No. Of course not. My mind was just really clouded, that's all."

Jack wasn't going to let her avoid him that easily though. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Was it clouded with thoughts of me?" Jack leaned his face in close to hers. He was leaving tomorrow, so this was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Unless… "Come with me." Jack said excitedly. It was a spur of the moment decision, but it was one he didn't think he'd regret. He really did feel something for her and he really wanted to keep her around.  
Elsa jumped, obviously taken aback by his request. "But… but… go with you where?"

"Anywhere, everywhere!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "I have to leave tomorrow and I want you to come with me. Will you? Please, Elsa, I promise you won't regret it."

Elsa took a deep breath. She was completely at war with herself. The kingdom needed her, and it would be completely irresponsible to just take off. Her heart broke and mended at the same moment as she took his hands and breathed out, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes?" Jack whispered, eyes glimmering with joy.

"But, before I can get your hopes up, I have to talk to Anna. I can't just leave her with nothing."

Jack smiled a brilliant, glittering smile. "As long as you'll come with me."

"I want to, Jack. I really do." Elsa sighed and turned her face away. "But so many people depend on me."

Jack used two of his fingers to gently turn her face back to him. "But what about what you want? Elsa, at what point does everyone worry about making you happy? When do you worry about making you happy?"

Elsa gave a quiet laugh. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Can I… Can I stay with you tonight?" Jack asked, unsure of himself.

"Um… sure. Yeah." Elsa looked down. This was a… something. Elsa took his hand and led him into her room, closing the doors behind them. Jack was already lying on the bed, facing away from her. She lay on her side, facing away from him. Suddenly, Jack shifted and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. As good as this felt, this was only going to make it harder when the time came to betray this precious boy. The time would come, and she could feel it on the horizon. The sands in the hourglass were shifting in the most unfavorable way.

* * *

"Elsa! I can't believe you're just gonna take off like this! Of course I'm happy that you finally met a guy that you like-"

"I don't have any feelings for him! He's just a very good friend who is promising me something I've always wanted."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"Excitement! Fun! Adventure! A life with no fear." Elsa knew that the last part was a lie, but Anna didn't need to know that. "All I need from you is to manage the kingdom for awhile."

"You know that I will and that I'm capable but are you sure you just want to run off with this stranger? I'm worried about you."

"Please don't worry. I'll return to Arendelle in a few months, but of course I'll visit between now and then. Please believe that I'm sure that this is what I want."

"I will miss you, but I can't keep holding you back. Kristoff and I can handle things in Arendelle, easy-peasy." Kristoff was Anna's boyfriend of seven months.

"Thank you. Thank you Anna. I have to go now. We've held Jack up long enough." Elsa wiped a tear from Anna's cheek. "I'll see you soon." Elsa hugged Anna tightly before heading out to her balcony to meet Jack. He had his back to her and he was staring up at the clear blue sky. "I'm ready."

Jack turned around and looked at her, his face a mask of shock. "You're really coming?"

"Yes, I am. I want this, Jack. I want to be happy, if only for a little while."

"Then let's go." He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Where are we going?"

"The North Pole first. The Guardians are being summoned." Jack leaped off the railing, pulling Elsa with him.

Meanwhile, Elsa had a terrible sinking feeling. _Now the real fun begins, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I promise next chapter will be more fun. Please give feedback, tell me what you think of the direction of the story. Thanks again for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, this is the longest I've ever gone without updating. I've been super busy, but thank you all for sticking with the story. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE leave feedback. :)**

* * *

Jack touched down just outside of a massive red building that appeared as though it was made of candy. He lightly sat Elsa on her feet and looked between her and the building. He finally turned to face her. "Would you be okay if I left you alone? It won't be long, I promise. I just don't think the others will approve."

Elsa looked around nervously, folding her arms against her chest. "Yep, yep totally fine."

Jack didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what's to be afraid of?" Elsa knew the answer to that, but decided not to share it with Jack.

Jack frowned, but agreed and took off for an open window towards to the top of the building.

Elsa decided to wander around a bit while she waited. The wind whipped around her face as her shadow grew. The sky got dark and a chill ran down her spine, and not the usual kind. She felt like she was being watched and spun quickly, shooting a blast of ice as she turned. She saw a form dart to the side just in time as whips shot out and caught her wrists. She opened her mouth to scream but a third whip cut across her face, covering her mouth. It was Pitch.

"Now, now, now, not learning much out here, are we?" Pitch said menacingly as he dragged her toward the building. "I think it's time I send a message and we get the real fun started." He grinned, baring his pointy teeth. He leaned up toward the building, and when he did the whips around Elsa's wrists and face grew tighter as she yelped in pain. They flew in through the window and landed atop a large globe with many tiny, twinkling lights.

Elsa took in the scene around her. She saw five horrified faces, Jack's being the most horrified of all until his expression shifted to unbridled rage. She saw a giant bunny, a large, very hardcore looking Santa Claus, a little golden man with golden sand swirling about his head, and an odd looking bird-woman.

When Pitch realized that they were all staring at her instead of him, he said in a carefree voice, "Oh, this?" He jostled Elsa around as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "I found her lurking around outside."

"Put her down, Pitch." Jack snarled in a low, terrifying voice.

"As you wish." Pitch slung Elsa across the room as the whip burned across her skin as they finally released her. She hit the back wall of the jolly-looking room with a sickening thud and let out a cry of pain as she slid down, eventually landing in Jack's arms. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and Jack laid her down on the cool hardwood floor.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack yelled, at his wits end.

"I just want to have a little fun, that's all. You know all about that, right, Jack?" Pitch gave a menacing laugh. "The girl is just my newest play thing." Jack shot a blast directly at Pitch's chest, but he quickly disappeared, reappearing right in front of Jack. "I'll be seeing you all again _very_ soon." And with that, he took off out of the window.


End file.
